minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Gauralo
'Gauralo '(GAR-uh-low) is a sinister-looking Skuran hybrid of many different creatures due to a successful experiment with mass-cross breeding. He has traits from various dinosaurs, Anenomes, Dynonns, Silents, Komodo dragons, Atrox, Mjins, Zonu, griffins, Souilleber, Tharror, Joey, Scourge, Defominums (uncomfirmed), Vitiosus, Cyrre (uncomfirmed), Tantibus, Tiger's Roar, and Zheud. Description History Quite some time after the Cyrre, human scientists that were, for an unconfirmed reason, supporting the Cyrre decided to make a creature that would help them, and possibly come somewhere close to aligning strength. They took the DNA from sleeping beings and creatures in order to put them all in one to-be-formed egg from a Tyrannosaurus Rex (or what was believed to be the closest thing to a T-Rex egg). However, the huge DNA input nearly killed the forming creature inside. The machines went haywire. Things started breaking, (sometimes) igniting, or just refuse to work. A hybrid like this was never meant to exist. It had the DNA from almost every single "confirmed-bad" being in the Earth's universe, and it would produce something even worse. The lab exploded. Nobody quite knows why, but it was likely from the machines. However, the case containing the egg that stimulated very similarly to ideal egg-nest conditions remained, for the most part, intact and active. It was the one machine that didn't go haywire. The explosion destroyed 23% of the land area on Earth, surprisingly. The machine, however, went slow. It would take thousands of years for the egg to hatch. By that time, humans had already left Earth to go elsewhere in space. When Gauralo hatched, he was alone in the world. The scientists were all killed in the explosion and were intending on giving Gauralo a double-scythe for strength-aligning purposes. Gauralo's mind worked very much like a Silent but also a combination of others. Instead of being a living WOMD, Gauralo became a lone defender of whatever was left still alive on the Earth. He mostly came out at night but was very, very lonely - the only animals left were the upper-predators, which were dying out quickly. Once he befriended a bear and a lion, but they both starved to death 2 weeks later. As the animals (yet not the plants) died out, Gauralo found himself wandering the earth in the same places looking for someone out there, someone who could talk to him. He wasn't quite as aggressive as what the scientists initially thought, for he had nothing to hate. What was there left to hate except his creators? Gauralo turned out to be very protective of the animals he befriended - whenever they died, he would only get angrier at himself. Being a hybrid of many different things, he had mixed feelings on death. Sometimes he would shapeshift himself into the friends of his that died while retaining a part of their mind in order to understand what it was like for them upon the moment of death as well as life. As he slowly inched closer to death, Aashthyn stumbled upon Gauralo in a cavern. Before Gauralo could object, he was swept into the past - the year 2013 AD. The earth was filled with people. So many people. It was almost too much to take in, so out of instinct, he shapeshifted into the most normal-looking person he saw, and also the first person he saw... ...Skylar Moonsina. When he took on the form of the last Lylan, he nearly died from everything she had gone through. It was almost too much for the gentle Guardian Gauralo, but managed to survive afterwards. Personality Although he has every possible dominant trait for aggressiveness, he turned out to be very quiet, soft-spoken, and only with the mildest of anger issues. Because he has been around with animals ever since he was born, he learned how to pick up sign language and telltale warnings that aren't spoken in words. When his triggers are pulled, he will only get annoyed, not angry. The "anger part of his brain" has toggled off and worn away in the thousand years that he lived on the dying Earth, for there was nothing he knew of to hate. He respects those of a higher tier than him, particularly those who are of Derakian heritage. Category:Mob Variations Category:Neutral Mobs Category:Demons Category:Hybrid Mobs Category:Blue Category:Green Category:Multicolored Category:Mobs with Fire Manes